<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Question by draculard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402635">Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard'>draculard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pellaeon/Thrawn 30 Day Ficlets [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Kissing, M/M, Smut-ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have barely gotten started in the bedroom when Pellaeon makes the entire situation a little more awkward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pellaeon/Thrawn 30 Day Ficlets [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do <em> you </em> like?” Pellaeon asked. He pushed Thrawn back a bit, rubbing his bare shoulders with his thumbs to soften the blow. The look he got in return was utterly unreadable.</p><p>“I enjoy this,” Thrawn said neutrally, studying Pellaeon’s face. He tried to lean forward, to put his lips on Pellaeon’s pulsepoint again, but Pellaeon stopped him. Sensing that something else was required of him, Thrawn sat back on his haunches, thighs spread with an enviable amount of flexibility.</p><p>He studied Pellaeon again, longer this time, and in an even voice, he said, “I enjoy making you happy, Gilad.”</p><p>Pellaeon looked pointedly between Thrawn’s legs. “You’re flaccid,” he said.</p><p>Thrawn tilted his head to the side, examining Pellaeon like he was a particularly peculiar sample of alien art. His shoulder lifted in a slight, lopsided shrug. “It will come,” he said, a line appearing between his eyebrows. “We’ve only just begun.”</p><p>“You’re avoiding the question,” Pellaeon said, sitting up in bed. He leaned on his elbows and pulled his legs away from Thrawn’s hips. “It’s always about what <em>I</em> like. Don’t you have any preferences of your own?”</p><p>There was a long silence. Thrawn only stared at him, his face giving nothing away. “I’d like to keep going,” he said eventually, his tone suggesting he thought this was a peace offering of some sort. </p><p>Pellaeon shook his head. “Tell me what you enjoy first, and then we’ll keep going,” he said, exasperated. “It’s not like this is our first time, for God’s sake. There’s no reason to be shy.”</p><p>Thrawn frowned at that, and Pellaeon felt he'd missed the mark a little, but couldn't imagine what else this reticence might be.</p><p>“Do you like being on bottom all the time?” Pellaeon prompted.</p><p>“I do not mind switching,” Thrawn said. “If that’s what you want.”</p><p>Irked, Pellaeon sat up a little more. He could feel himself losing his erection. “Is this all too vanilla for you?” he asked. “Is that it? Do you have some sort of other fantasy you want to implement? Or do you like violence, perhaps?”</p><p>The line between Thrawn’s eyebrows deepened until he looked distinctly disapproving. “I do not like violence in the bedroom,” he said.</p><p>“No?” asked Pellaeon, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>The pause was even longer this time. “If you would like to be violent toward me,” said Thrawn haltingly, begrudgingly, “I would be willing to try. It is not something I’m interested in doing to you.”</p><p>Ah. Well. Any other night, Pellaeon might have examined that offer with more interest. Tonight, he only shook his head. He tried a different track.</p><p>“What about giving orders?” he asked. “No violence, if you don’t want to, but you retain an air of command?”</p><p>Thrawn made a face and closed his legs.</p><p>“Or <em>I</em> could give the commands?” Pellaeon suggested, a little surprised by Thrawn's negative reaction. “I didn’t think you’d want to be out of control…”</p><p>“Nor do I,” Thrawn agreed. “We are in the bedroom, Gilad. Neither of us needs to be in command.”</p><p>He said those words evenly, but somehow Pellaeon caught an undercurrent of emotion <span>—</span> a barely readable tone <span>—</span> that made him raise his eyebrows again. </p><p>“You’re always very gentle with me,” he said, pitching his voice so that it came out sounding less like an interrogation and more like praise. Thrawn’s posture neither stiffened nor softened; he seemed to freeze.</p><p>“Yes,” he agreed eventually. “Do you not like it?”</p><p>He swept his eyes over Pellaeon’s body. The curve of his lips suggested that he knew very well Pellaeon liked it, so he didn’t bother to answer.</p><p>“You like showing how gentle you can be, then,” Pellaeon guessed. “Because you can’t be gentle out there, ever. You like being … how should I say this? Appreciated, for something other than causing destruction or harm.”</p><p>Thrawn watched him, his face closed off.</p><p>“You like being appreciated for the aspects of your personality you can’t show off as a soldier,” Pellaeon said. Thrawn didn’t answer for a moment. Eventually, he shifted closer to Pellaeon, settling next to him on the mattress.</p><p>“Perhaps,” he said, staring up at the ceiling. “So shall we continue?”</p><p>Pellaeon glanced down Thrawn’s body and found him still soft. He looked back up, caught Thrawn’s eyes, remembered something they hadn’t tried yet. Something he, personally, had avoided so far, assuming it wasn't something Thrawn would enjoy.</p><p>“I’d like to kiss you,” he said.</p><p>Thrawn’s face was more closed off than ever; lines appeared around his eyes, but Pellaeon couldn’t read them. He refused to look away, holding Thrawn’s gaze until he answered. Until heat slowly leaked into Thrawn’s cheeks.</p><p>“Alright,” he murmured. </p><p>“You’d like that?” Pellaeon asked, moving no closer. Thrawn’s hand came up, grasping Pellaeon’s shoulder, dragging him down.</p><p>“I’d like that very much,” he said.</p><p>So Pellaeon kissed him. Thrawn’s lips were soft and dry, and the kiss itself was chaste<span>—</span>- just a slight brush of Pellaeon’s lips against Thrawn’s before he moved back. He studied Thrawn’s face for a moment, still unreadable, the blush a little darker, and kissed him again. It was no less chaste than the first one. This time, when he pulled away, Thrawn’s fingers tightened on his shoulder and kept him from going farther.</p><p>“Again,” Thrawn requested.</p><p>This time, Thrawn’s mouth opened beneath his, letting Pellaeon in. He took his time, kissing deeply, tasting every corner. He caught Thrawn’s top lip between his teeth and tugged gently, then released it, deepening the kiss until he could feel Thrawn gasping for air. He pulled away and went back before Thrawn had space for more than a single breath.</p><p>He swept his tongue over the sensitive ridges on the roof of Thrawn’s mouth and felt Thrawn’s cock twitch against his thigh, fully hard. Smiling, Pellaeon pulled away again.</p><p>“More questions?” Thrawn asked sourly, shifting his hips, seeking more friction without seeming even to think about.</p><p>“No,” said Pellaeon. “You’ve answered them satisfactorily enough.”</p><p>He leaned down and kissed Thrawn again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>